My Time At Shawshank
by FeatherWings
Summary: Based on the movie Shawshank Redemption Joey, Tristan, and Malik are taken to Shawshank. one of the first fics I wrote
1. Captured and Taken Away

My Time At Shawshank

Based on the movie Shawshank Redemption

(Some things may not be true about characters or whatever, but it fits with the story)  
  
_"Tonight we will all start a revolution!" _

-People cheering-

_"We've been treated this way for far to long! They can't stuff us in a corner anymore!" _

Yugi: "What is this for again?"

Joey: "Something about a revolution for people who are looked at as problems and been have abandoned."

Yugi: "And we are here why?"

Joey: "My parents didn't always look at me so nicely."

Malik: "And my dad neglected me."

Yugi: "What about me?"

Joey: "Your our best bud!"

Tristan: "And I'm here because friends help each other out!"

Yugi: "Ok...ok...I'll stay. I should have gone with Anzu (aka Tea)..."

Joey: "What was that last part?"

Yugi: "I said we should have brought more people..." -sweatdrop-

Joey: "Oh...ya I guess we should have."

_"Tare down their buildings, burn everything to the ground! Do what you want and have to do!"_

Yugi: "I dunno this doesn't sound right..."

Tristan: "Don't worry nothins' gunna happen to us!"

_"Now go!"_

-Crowd starts running-

-Lots of shouting-

Joey: "Guys keep up!"

Yugi: "Wait up!"

Tristan: "Come on!"

-People smashing cars with pipes-

Malik: "Shit! Hey I wanna do that..."

Joey: "Ya me too. Where'd they get those pipes?"

Malik: "We should have matches!"

Joey: "Fire!!"

Tristan: "Explosions!"

Yugi: "Trouble..."

Joey: "Come on Yugi have fun!"

-Buildings on fire-

Yugi: "This doesn't look like fun."

Joey: "Then go home!"

Yugi: "Yeah I guess I will." -Leaves-

Joey: "Wow he left."

Tristan: "We'll tell him about it tomorrow."

Malik: "Woohoo! I got matches!"

Joey: "Give me some!"

Tristan: "I'm gettin a pipe or something."

Joey: "Get me one too!"

Tristan: "Get your own."

Joey: "Fine I'll get something to make a bomb with."

-Windows shattering-

Malik: "I want a flamethrower."

Tristan: "Mwahahaha!" -Smashes stuff-

Malik: -Laughing/sets stuff on fire-

Joey: -Throws bomb somewhere/watches it explode- "Yeah!!!!"

-Gun shots-

_"This is the police! You are all under arrest!" _

-Rebels fighting with the police-

-Other people running-

Tristan: "What should we do?"

Joey: -Punches a police officer- "I guess try to run. Too many cops."

-Cop attacks Tristan and sends him to the ground-

-Another 2 grab Joey from behind-

Malik: "Guys, help!" -Cop has him by the arm then hits him on the head; sending him the ground too-

Joey: "Tristan! Malik!" -Gets punched in the stomach also sending him the ground-  
  
Next morning at Anzu's house...  
  
_T.V.: "Many Rebels were caught last night but there are more out there then were captured. We now go to the head police.....They have always been a problem, the younger generation who won't fallow orders, but now they are going way too far. We have to stop them no matter what....We will keep you informed -keeps talking-"  
_  
Anzu: "I wonder if the guys are ok..." -Calls Yugi-

Yugi: "Hello?"

Anzu: "Hi it's Tea. I just wanted to know if you guys are ok."

Yugi: "Actually last night I went home just as it started. I don't know about the others."

Anzu: "I hope they didn't get caught..."  
  
On a High Security Bus somewhere...  
  
Joey: "Grrrrr."

Tristan: "Damn it, how'd we get caught!"

Malik: "Ow...my head..."

Tristan: "Hey your finally awake. How hard did they hit your head?"

Malik: "Pretty damn hard but I wouldn't know that much cause I passed out!"

Tristan: "Oh ya I forgot about that."

-Bus is filled with many other convicts-

Joey: "Murder! We didn't kill anyone! They'll do anything to put us away."

-Bus stops-

Guard: "Ok people, end of the line." -Pushing people off-

Joey: "Keep your hands off me!"

Guard: "Trust me, you don't want to talk to people like that around here." -Smirks-

Joey: -Walks on with a pissed off look and Tristan and Malik following- They could hear the prisoners talking and making bets to see who would cry first.

Tristan: "These chains are hard to walk in!"

Guard: "Quiet!"  
  
In the main building...

-Warden stands in front of the line of convicts-

"Hello and welcome to Shawshank. You will obey all orders at all times. If we have trouble with you there's an easy way to take care of that. I'm sure no one will object to killing Rebels like you."


	2. Meetings and Beatings

My Time At Shawshank, Chapter 2

(The movie's really good, anyone who didn't see it, go see it.)  
  
It was nighttime and everyone was put into his cell. Luckily the three of them got cells next to each other. Joey paced around his cell very aggravated, Tristan leaned against a wall also annoyed, and Malik, whose head still ached, lay on his bed. The prisoners who have been here for awhile started mocking the new comers trying to get one of them to cry due to some game and betting they do. They heard someone yelling and sobbing. They heard a cell open and hitting.  
  
Next day at breakfast...  
  
The three friends sat together and heard about the beating last night. The guy who was beaten, died.

Tristan: "This is what we have to get used to..."

Joey: "We have to watch each other's backs!"

Malik: -Nodding/drinking-

Joey: "I heard there's someone who will smuggle almost anything in for you."

Tristan: "Do you know who it is?"

Joey: "No..."

Tristan: "Good job..."

Malik: "What would we get from him?"

Joey: "Get something to get outa here with."

Malik: "Oh, I see."

Guard: "Ok! Everyone outside! Now!!!!"

Tristan: "Let's hurry. We don't want to end up like that other guy."

-Start walking outside-

-Malik gets distracted by something down the hall and goes to see-

Joey: "Malik, where the hell'd you go?!"

Tristan: "He probably went ahead."

-Walks off-

Tristan: "Now that I think of it; I think I know the guys name."

Joey: "What is it?"

Tristan: "Something like...Ryou?"

Joey: "Well...ok...let's ask around for him."

Tristan: "I don't think that's a good idea."

Joey: "Guess not. But what's with that crowd."

-They run over and push through the crowd-

Tristan: "Oh...crap..." In front of them was a beaten up Malik. They ran to his side.

Joey: "What happened?"

Malik: "Someone was hiding and jumped out at me." Joey and Tristan helped him to his feet. They walked away from the crowd; closer to the fence.

Joey: "We told you to stick together! T-o-g-e-t-h-e-r! And we nee to find Ryou."

Malik: "I know, I know...Oh the smuggler guy?"

Joey: "Ya."

Tristan: "Hey what was that?"

Joey: "What?" They turned around.

Tristan: "I heard something."

-Malik sneaks away-

Malik: "Hey you know someone named Ryou?"

Ryou: "Yes, cause that's me."

Malik: "Cool!"

Joey: "Damn it Malik!" -Runs up- "How dumb can you be!?"

Malik: "This is Ryou."

Tristan: "Ah! Good! We need stuff!"

Ryou: "Came to the right person. Hey I see you met the other guys from the looks of it."

Malik: "You mean me getting beat up?"

Ryou: "Ya. Watch out for them or they'll kill you. Their names are Strings, Seto, and Rex. Seto is the leader. Now what do you want from me?"

Joey: "What's something that can be used to dig?"

Ryou: "You wanna dig your way out? That would take a long time ya know with what I can smuggle in."

Tristan: "It's worth a shot."

Ryou: "I'll get you something but you can't tell anyone."

Joey: "Ok."

Tristan: "What are you in for?"

Ryou: "Killed someone. You guys?"

Joey: "They say murder but we didn't kill anyone."

Ryou: "You guys will fit right in."

Tristan: "How so?"

Ryou: "Duke, what are you in for?" Duke was a few yards away.

Duke: "Didn't do it."-Comes over- Ryou: "Everyone in here is innocent. Didn't you know that?"

Warden: -On a platform- "We need some volunteers for work on the roof. Please put your name in the box if you want the job." Duke, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, and Malik put their names in the box. A few names of people they didn't know were called as well as themselves.  
  
On the roof...

Joey: "Damn it's hot."

Ryou: "At least we're outside."

Malik: "So...thirsty..."

Tristan: "Me too..."

Duke: "Maybe it will rain."

-Malik and Tristan looked up to the sky as if expecting it to suddenly start raining-

Guard: "Get back to work!"

Joey: "Hey! Can ya give us some drinks!"

Guard: "No!"

Joey: "We're really thirsty over here!"

-Guard grabs Joey by the shirt about to throw him over the edge-

Guard: "Listen Rebel, either shut up or go splat." -Lets go of Joey-

Joey: -Gets back to work-  
  
Later that day... The five of them were going back to their cells when Seto's gang showed up.

Seto: "Didn't you learn?"

Tristan: "Hey you did this to our pal?"

Seto: "Yup. Stupid moron getting near us."

Joey: "That's it!"

-All of them started fighting-  
  
Back in their cells...  
  
They were exhausted from the fight that was broken up by guards and later they were beaten by them.

Joey: "We have to get out of here."  
  
Next day, outside...  
  
Ryou: "I have the digging tool."

Joey: "Thank you. Will you come with us?"

Ryou: "If you pull it off, maybe."


	3. Books and Letters

My Time At Shawshank, Chapter 3

(I have to think of what part Bakura would/will have. Hmmm. I'll figure it out so he'll be in the story.)  
  
Ryou: "I'll send it to your cell by the book guy, Noah. I still say it will take a long, long time to dig out."

Joey: "How long?"

Ryou: "About 600 years."

Joey: "Wah?"

Ryou: "Good luck."  
  
Back in there cells...  
  
-Noah wheels books by-

-Ryou puts rock pick in cart-

Ryou: "Joey's cell."

-Noah nods and pushes cart over to Joey/gives Joey a book with the rock pick behind it-

Joey: "What the hell is this..."  
  
Outside...  
  
Joey: "I got the item."

Tristan: "What is it?"

Joey: "It's a rock pick..."

Malik: "How are we gunna get out with that?"

Joey: "Here you figure it out." -Hands Malik rock pick-

Malik: "Ok."

Tristan: "Your actually gunna try?"

Malik: "Yup."

Joey: "I hope you figure it out."

Malik: "We need more books."

Tristan: "Why?"

Malik: "Dunno."

Joey: "Maybe we'll get something that will give us an idea to get out of here."

Tristan: "Hmm. I'll send a letter a week to places to see if I can get books."

Joey: "Whatever. Do we need anything else?"

Malik: "A poster."

Joey: "Why?"

Malik: "Just trust me."

Joey: "Ok..."  
  
Later...  
  
-Joey goes over to Ryou-

Joey: "I need a poster..." Ryou looked supprised.

Ryou: "Ok. You know the rules."

Joey: "Ya, ya."  
  
Warden's office...  
  
Tristan: "I'm going to send letters to try and get books."

Warden: "That won't work."

Tristan: "Well, I'd still like to try."

Warden: "If it will shut you up you can and I'll even send them for you."

Tristan: "Thank you sir."  
  
That night in Malik's cell...  
  
Malik looked one of his walls and saw names carved into it. He hadn't figured out how he would dig through because it looked hard and he had tried many spots to dig into. None were soft enough to do it easy and fast, as easy as easy could be at least.

Malik: "What they hell. Might as well." -Starts to carve name into wall-

-Chunk of wall falls out-

Malik: -Picks it up and smiles-  
  
Next day...  
  
-Malik runs to a crowd of people in the library-

Malik: "Hey I got-" He was cut off.

Joey: "Noah, don't do it."

-Noah holding knife to Tristan's throat-

Noah: "I can't go back there. I want to stay!"

Joey: "Look at his throat. It's bleeding. Do you really want to do this?"

Tristan: "Crazy-"

Joey: "Shut up Tristan."

-Noah lets go-  
  
Outside...  
  
They watched Noah leave. He was being released on behalf of good behavior.

Ryou: "I've been rejected 3 times."

Duke: "We all have. I'm gunna be rejected for the 4th time next week."

Malik: "I was saying before that I figured-"

Joey: "You got the poster?"

Malik: "Never mind."

Ryou: "It'll come soon enough."

Tristan: "I'll keep tryin to get those books."

Joey: "Good."  
  
2 weeks later...  
  
Joey: "Hey I got a letter from Noah."

Ryou: "Read it."

Joey: "Ok, here we go."  
  
_Dear guys, _

_Life on the outsides pretty much the same as when I left. The only difference is that I don't recognize anyone and I'm all alone. I have a job but the customers complain about me constantly. I said life was the same, but now it feels worse because I used to have a place in jail and now I don't have a place anywhere. I keep hoping I'll see one of you guys, or that me getting out was a dream and that I can still deliver books and things to everyone, but I can't. So I've decided that no one will miss me if I'm gone and that it would be for the best. Tell Tristan I'm sorry for putting a knife to his neck. I miss you guys. _

_From Noah  
_  
They all knew what this meant. It he was dead. He killed himself.  
  
Joey: "Damn. He would have been better off in here."

Ryou: "He had a harder life before he got here and I guess he went back to it not being able to handle it anymore."  
  
Warden's office...  
  
Tristan: "What's all this?"

Guard: "They are all addressed to you. All of them better be out of here before the warden gets back."

-Books were in front of Tristan as he read a letter that came with them-  
  
_Dear Tristan,_

_ We hope this will satisfy your demand. Please stop sending us letters.  
_  
-Joey walks in-

Joey: "Wow."

Tristan: "I'll take some to the library. Joey, will you take some too?"

Joey: "Sure."

-Tristan walks off-

Guard: "I'll be right back." -Walks off-

-Joey looks at announcement machine-

Over the loud speaker music started playing. Joey was sitting in the warden's chair. He had locked the door as well so neither guards nor warden could get in. Unfortunately the door had a glass window, and when he didn't open the door to let them in, they smashed through it. Joey got 1 week in solitary confinement for that stunt.  
  
1 week later when Joey returns; in the mess hall...  
  
Malik: " 'ey 'ocked ya up a 'ong 'ime." -Eating and missing portions of words-

Joey: "No really? I hadn't noticed..."

Tristan: "Ya but that was cool. I haven't heard music in awhile. Thanks."

Joey: "Don't mention it. What about the books?"

Tristan: "They might have something useful."  
  
Outside...  
  
-Alarms sounded/Bus was coming in-

A short, black hair boy got off. His name, they later learned, was Mokuba.  
  
(A/N; If anyone knows a part Bakura can play please tell me or make up a spot. Or I'll make up a spot or something)


End file.
